Howls in the Wind
by cherrycordial
Summary: When Nessie unexpectedly gets sick, her faithful family are there to nurse her back to health. Meanwhile, she must learn the importance of friendship and bravery in the face of danger. — Post-BD, around mid-March. The rewrite!


_A/N: Hello fellow Twilighters. So...this is the new edition of _Howls in the Wind_, since the original just wasn't working for me anymore. This one will be more explanatory and descriptive, with longer chapters. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you like it too!_

_(By the way, this is right after BD ends, around mid-March of the next year. Nessie looks to be around 4 1/2 years old now. :3)_

_Leave a review, or favorite/follow, too? The support would mean so much. Thanks! xx_

_- Cherry _

* * *

_**Howls in the Wind**_

_**1**_

—

"Jacob!" Instantly I felt my spirits lift times a thousand as he came through the front door. Lips curving up at the corners into a smile, I flew from the couch and ran over to him, my bare feet slapping against the hardwood floor. He grinned back at me and caught me in his strong arms the moment I crashed into them. I was so happy to see him; all morning I'd felt incomplete without him with me, missing him as though he'd left on a year-long trip and still wasn't back yet. Of course, I instinctively knew he wouldn't ever leave me; he was too important to me, and I had a feeling he needed me just as much as I needed him. We'd never, ever be apart.

"Hey, you," he said warmly as I cuddled into his chest, sighing contentedly with my little arms around his neck. I could hear the steady thumping of his heart through his shirt—it had a slower beat than mine, where it sounded like a hummingbird's wing fluttering, but his was more human and seemed to me it worked so hard, giving him life and strength. I hugged him tighter as he closed the door behind him and went over to the couch, where Momma reluctantly sat pouting, with her chin on her knees while Auntie Alice painted her toenails pink.

"Jacob's here," I announced softly as he sat down beside her. I twisted around in his lap to watch Aunt Alice's progress again, vaguely hoping she could do the same for my toes, or my fingernails. I glanced down at my small hands, splaying my fingers out to observe the boring, plain-looking nails at their tips, and grimaced. I suddenly didn't like how dull they seemed. I leaned out of Jacob's arms, still around me, toward my momma; I put my right hand on the back of her neck, showing her what I saw in my own nails, asking to give them _color_.

She chimed a laugh and turned her head to look at me; I smiled hopefully. "I'm sorry, honey," she told me with a tiny apologetic smile, and my face fell in disappointment. "Maybe when you're older, though. We'll paint your nails eventually. I promise," she assured me, taking my hand and kissing each of my fingers. I was a little comforted—hearing her say she promised made the let-down feeling go away. I knew that if Momma was to make a promise, she would keep it and do her very best to fulfill it. I was like that too; if I made a promise, I felt it was my responsibility to make sure I kept it and, if I had to do something, I was definitely going to do it.

Jacob saw the brief dissatisfaction on my face and instantly became alert. "Hey," he said brightly in an attempt to make me smile again. "I got something for you to try." I settled back into his embrace, curious as he reached into his book bag to rummage around for something. Then he pulled out a small Ziploc bag of colorful round pieces of what I assumed to be candy; I frowned thoughtfully, wondering what he was doing. He handed it to me, explaining, "Quil gave some of these to Claire, but she didn't like them so he said I could have 'em to give to you. I know you don't like human food that much, but it tastes sweet, so I guessed you could try some."

I smiled gratefully up at him, more inquisitive as to what they tasted like rather than feeling disgusted; he was right—I wasn't all too fond of human food, but to my surprise, the little candies appealed to my senses. I picked out one and examined it closely for a moment before eating it. It was small, colored blue with an M on one side. It smelled like chocolate, and when I popped it into my mouth to finally taste it, the flavor was sweet, like Jacob said. There was an explosion of delicious sugar in my mouth, and I giggled happily, amazed it tasted quite pleasing to someone who drank blood. I took out a green one and studied that too, wondering about them.

I munched happily for a while, chewing slowly and savoring each piece, memorizing the small things, the ones that humans might overlook. I remembered the smooth texture and the bursts of chocolaty sugar. I felt a little proud of myself that I hadn't refused Jacob's kind offer just because the candy fell into food category; it would have been a lifelong question if I had never tasted them, always curious at the back of my mind. I had to thank Jacob for that and recalled my manners and gave him a few so he could taste the wonderfulness with me.

When Momma's toenails were gleaming a magenta pink, Auntie Alice cheerfully asked for her hands. I laughed at the dramatically exasperated look she gave me before holding out her pretty fingers, sighing. I was halfway through the bag of candy by now; there wasn't much left, and I frowned in disappointment. I liked the flavor so much and didn't want it to go away. So I ate even slower until every piece had to be swallowed, upset that, eventually, there'd be nothing left. I sighed quietly, but then realized it was better to be thankful that I had them in the first place, and I could always get more. Maybe Jacob could go out and buy me an even bigger bag.

Eventually came quicker than I had hoped, and I pouted as I stared sullenly at the empty plastic bag in my hand. "All gone," I sighed sadly, then for theatrical effect I held it to my cheek as though it were a letter by a long-lost lover. Jacob laughed then rumpled my hair sympathetically—and I felt a little better from his touch.

"I'll get you some more soon," he assured me. Smiling happily at that prospect, I slid from his lap and headed for the kitchen to throw the bag away; I skipped, making my curls bounce and sway with every pleased step I took. The kitchen was filled with the pale grey light of the afternoon, coming through the windows, and I paused for a moment at the trashcan to stand on my tippy-toes to peer out the glass of the back door at the giant dark green cedars on the fringe of the perfect lawn. I was lost in thought for a moment as I stared at the trees…

Suddenly, so quick I wasn't sure if I had just imagined it, a flash of color among all the various shades of green made me jump. Startled, I blinked a few times and squinted to get a better look, but it wasn't there any longer. It had looked like someone's hair; an unusual color red, it seemed, almost a light gold, with copper and brown tints mixed with it. I lifted a curl of my hair with my fingertips and looked at it closely; for the first time I noticed the pretty bronze color had those multiple shades too. I gazed out the door again, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. I decided I should just go out to see what might be there; I threw out the bag as I stepped outside.

It was chilly and damp, and the air was misty. The coldness didn't affect my skin; I could feel the frost but my high body heat made it impossible to be uncomfortable with it. The door slowly squeaked shut after me as I stepped toward the wooden porch railing, my eyes remaining locked on the small gap between the two, big leafy ferns where I had seen the color. I didn't hear or spy anything besides the plants but I continued down the porch toward the back steps. The south river-facing wall of the big house was made entirely out of glass, where anyone in the living room right now could look out and see me, but I wasn't paying any mind to that. I hurried, almost slipping on the rainwater pooled on the wood, down the stairs, eager to investigate this situation further.

The grass was wet and soft under my feet as I ran across the lawn, my curls swaying, the silky frills of my skirt brushing against my knees. I slowed to a stop as I came closer to the ferns, suddenly wary. Hesitantly, I stepped closer, leaning to the side to peer around the giant leaves. I took a sniff of the air, but smelled nothing but damp earth and the rain; I couldn't detect even a hint of an unfamiliar scent. Less apprehensive, I got closer as the raging curiosity began to dim. I looked around me, staring into the encroaching forest, checking the mud and moss on the ground for footprints. I peeked into and around the ferns but found no trace of another person.

My shoulders slumped and I frowned, disappointed again. I had been hoping to find at least _something_ here. I was a fun-loving person and was always up for a little excitement. I supposed I would have to be happy, just with the two minutes of eagerness that had made my heart race a little harder with anticipation. And yet…I wasn't going to let this go. No! I had to see if there was something to find. There had to be. I couldn't have just imagined that flash of color—instinct told me this was the start of a great big adventure, and I wanted to know.

"Nessie?" Jacob's husky voice called from the porch, startling me. He was standing at the back door, a slightly worried expression on his face, his hands in the pockets of his faded blue jeans. "Everything alright?" I could hear the concern lacing through his voice, and suddenly felt bad for alarming him; my cheeks turned red.

I nodded. "Yes," I called back apologetically. "I just…" I glanced toward the ferns, unable to say right what I wanted to. I bit my lower lip, then raised my eyes from my toes and waved him over to me. Instantly, he was leaping over the deep porch and landing sinuously on the ground, bounding over toward me where I stood. He crouched down in front of me, and knowing I could trust him with anything, I put my hands on his burning, russet cheeks to show him what I thought I had seen. He paid very close attention, and didn't laugh at me like I had half-expected him to. Instead he just nodded understandingly, like he knew why I was feeling so confused.

"We can go look around some more if you want, baby," he told me, with a small smile on his full lips.

I smiled back appreciatively, and was unable to stop myself from hugging him tight around the neck. I pecked him once on the cheek, then grabbed his big warm hand with my littler one, and together we strode into the dense forest, leaving squishy prints behind us. Although I felt safe with Jacob, I couldn't help the chills that slithered down my spine as we walked slowly through the misty dark green forest; it felt hauntingly eerie, but I just assumed that was because of the fear in my subconscious about whatever it was that I had or hadn't seen. I squeezed Jacob's fingers tighter, looking around at all the nature, sniffing the air for some little trace of human.

As we were walking, on the lookout, I felt a strange twisting feeling start to knot in my tummy. I made an uncomfortable face, distracted momentarily by the peculiar sensation—it kind of hurt, and I winced. I began to slow down, since slight waves of pain went down into my legs and it made it difficult to move them to walk. Jacob looked down at me, aware of the abrupt change in speed, and was immediately uneasy by taking just one look at my face. He bent down next to me, putting an arm around me, and urgently asking me what was wrong.

I shook my head slowly. I absentmindedly reached out to touch his cheek; pain radiated from my hand onto him, my emotions tangled up and hurting, and he felt it too through my fingertips. _Hurts,_ I thought. _Jacob it hurts. _A nameless fright grew within me as the pain in my stomach twisted tighter, coiling, like a long snake.

Jacob lifted me from the damp ground and held me to his chest; I put my head down on his shoulder. I closed my eyes, as he broke into a sprint back to the house, one hand supporting me while he rubbed my back; even through my dress, the warmth of his skin was comforting and dulled the pain somewhat. I became dizzy a few seconds later, and clutched the collar of his shirt in my fingers, pressing my lips to conceal a small moan. I was vaguely aware of his loud steps on the wood of the porch, the creaking of the back door opening, and then, somehow, the sound of music playing….My eyes stayed shut. Darkness overwhelmed me, and so I was asleep.

—

When I opened my sleepy eyes again, I was back in the forest. Disoriented and still half-unconscious, I stared a long time up at the canopy of blackness overhead. The ground was damp and soft beneath me; there was a tiny, warm object clutched in my right fist. I breathed in deeply, filling my chest with ice-cold air that had the earthy smell of the woods. I blinked the sleep out of my eyes, then slowly managed to move my achy muscles to push myself up onto my elbows. I looked around, and it took me longer than it should have to realize I wasn't home.

Eyes growing wide, I noticed this forest was very different from the ones back in Forks. There was not any foliage—just massive tall trees that reached far above my head, a misty blue-grey light forming around me as my eyes adjusted to the pitch darkness. It was silent, but not in a peaceful way—this was more foreboding, a lot creepier than anything I'd ever heard before. I sat up further, then glanced down at the small object I held in my hand. I unfolded my fingers to find a silver compass in my palm, and I lifted it closer to my face, squinting. It was warm from the heat of my skin; the shiny grey glinted in the faint light from the trees. I traced the shape, looking at the surprisingly helpful N, S, W, and E with fascination. The pointer seemed to be frozen between N and E—was I supposed to go northeast? I frowned, confused. I fretfully pulled my lower lip between my teeth.

Anxiously, I got to my feet and unsteadily started to pace back and forth, looking down at the compass as I tried to come up with a reason for this. I couldn't tell if I was dreaming or not, though that was the logical, realistic way to think of it—after all, how could I have gotten here? Where was my family? And…why did that knotted feeling in my belly suddenly just go away? I felt fine now. So, did that mean I was only dreaming this?

Before I could come up with an explanation, a high-pitched, ringing howl of a wolf cut through the air and startled me out of my thoughts. I gasped, whirling to see where it was coming from as my eyes widened. It was off in the distant west; I checked my compass, but the pointer was still in between N and E. The howls got louder and filled the trees with their unsettling sound; a cool wind whirled about my ankles, ruffled my skirt. A sudden burst of instinct hit me square in the face—danger was near, and I had to follow directions. So I turned, my heart starting to beat a little harder in alarm, and took off at my fastest run into the trees, heading northeast.

My pulse throbbed rapidly in my ears as blood rushed hot through my veins. I clutched the compass in my fist again, subconsciously knowing I had to keep it with me at all times; however, I barely even knew how, or why I had it, or who gave it to me—but that was irrelevant, since I was only dreaming, after all. Dreaming. I would wake up soon; maybe I'd tell Jacob about this strangeness. He would understand—he might hug me too.

_If this is all just a dream, _I thought vaguely, _then why does it seem so real?_ I was a bit frightened now.

The howling was getting closer—I could hear the thundering of many massive paws behind me; chills, colder than snow, raced through my bones as I intuitively realized _these_ wolves weren't my friends the way my Jacob and his pack were—or at least, that Leah Clearwater didn't hate me enough to literally rip my head off—that this pack were dangerous and probably wanted to hurt me. Oh but wait a moment; what if they _weren't_ the wolves I was thinking of? What if they were actual wolves, the wild animals that were normal-sized and didn't turn back into men? I slowed down, panting, a stitch in my side from running; I frowned, feeling dizzy again…

As I stood there in the middle of the darkness with the misty light floating around me, lost in my mind while thoughts buzzed around inside of it, a brightness began to form just thirty feet from me. I was captivated, just in mere moments; the howling died down until it was nothing but silence again, and the fear left me until it had gone completely, leaving behind nothing but a strong feeling of content. I smiled dreamily, relaxed, happy.

I took a step towards it as my unrelenting grip on the compass began to loosen. The bright light started to change form—it became more circular, perfectly round, emitting a soft, pale yellow shine at the outer rim. A quiet keening met my ears; it added to the mesmerizing sight of the glowing orb. My feet shuffled towards it in almost a daze. I couldn't look away even if I wanted to; like being pulled toward a magnet it was inevitable, an object utterly impossible to resist. And I barely felt it when that vital little compass slipped from my fingers….

The white sphere glowed brighter as I came nearer; my arms outstretched, my hands reaching greedily for it. It keened louder, floating closer, like it was going to meet me halfway. "_Pretty_," I whispered in awe, and my fingertips hovered so close to its warmth. My lips curved up at the corners into a big smile—_this was mine._

I _almost_ had it when, out of nowhere, there was a terrible growling of rage—and the orb disappeared. I screamed in both shock and disappointment—I had been so _close_ to grabbing it, to hold it in my hands. I fell to the damp earth, as giant paws thumped all around me. I blinked as my eyes slowly adjusted to the sudden dark; my throat closed around another scream as I looked around me wildly in horror, watching as the wolves circled around me—and these were no ordinary wolves, like I had originally decided on. No, these were the ones I had grown up with so far; the big, horse-sized wolves that had dagger-like fangs, that could tear through a vampire.

I scrambled to my feet—which was difficult, considering my legs were trembling violently—while the snarling beasts bared those frightening teeth and narrowed their cruel black eyes at me. Even in the eerie dark I could make out the various colors of their coats; dark silver, grey, sandy, chocolate brown….When I whirled to see who was behind me, my stomach fell a hundred feet and my heart stopped beating. I stared in terror up into a pair of menacing coal-black eyes, deep-set in the face of a russet-colored monster who I recognized instantly.

"J…Jacob…?" I whispered, but the beast snorted and raised a massive claw to strike me. I shrieked in horror and fell back onto the ground, scrambling backwards. A glint of grey caught my eye: the compass. I had only a second to snatch it; I held to my chest protectively and stared with wide eyes up at the russet wolf as the big monster crept closer, no recognition or love for me in his eyes. I closed mine tightly—waiting for the blow.

* * *

_*waits for applause*_

_*hears nothing*_

_*pouts*_

_Ha. Okey dokey lokey; I seriously LOVED writing this and had to stop and fangirl a few times because of Nessie. MY NESSIE BABY. AHHH. (Her birthday is in 2 weeks on September 11 omg am I the only one who is excited. ...c'mon, there has to be ONE other Nessie fangirl out there...) So anywho, tell me what you think in the reviews, or maybe follow/favorite? THANK YOU SO MUCHIES. MWAH. *grabs your face and kisses you on both cheeks ten times*_

_Thanks for reading! xx_

_- Cherry_


End file.
